This invention relates to locking devices for automotive engine compartment hoods or similar closures or access panels.
Since automotive hoods are not conventionally provided with individual locks the only arrangement for preventing unauthorized opening of such hoods is by locating the hood latch release within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Since such passenger compartments are frequently left unlocked and are, in any event, easily entered by thieves even when locked, presently available means for preventing unauthorized access to the vehicle engine compartment is highly inadequate.
For the forgoing reasons it is very common for vehicle owners to find that their storage batteries have been stolen and in many cases other expensive engine accessories are lost in this manner.